This invention relates generally to archery arrows and more particularly to an improved arrow provided with adjustable means allowing for true axial alignment of a broadhead-equipped arrow.
During the flight of an arrow, any misalignment between the arrowhead and arrow shaft manifests itself during the spinning of the arrow in such a manner as to produce an untrue flight thereof. This problem is particularly apparent with arrows employing a broadhead, due to the substantial mass thereof as opposed to the substantially smaller and lighter mass of a target point. Broadheads are usually removably attachable to the forward end of an arrow shaft in order to provide the user with the option of selecting an appropriate broadhead for the intended game and also to allow replacement of damaged broadhead blades. In view of the large selection of broadheads available for use with any single arrow shaft, the likelihood of misalignment is heightened, since the size, shape and balance most certainly will vary between different arrowheads. As is well known in the art, certain broadheads are provided with either one or more replaceable blade elements or with one or more blade elements which may be adjustably attached to the arrowhead hub or ferrule. In such instances, when replacing or adjusting these blades, again the possibility of misalignment occurs.
With the present invention, an improved arrangement is provided wherein a relatively thin, cam-faced, washer-like alignment member is adapted to be supported about the rearwardly extending mounting stud of an arrowhead with this member capable of being angularly adjusted to alter the axial alignment of an attached arrowhead with respect to the shaft. The angular adjustment is achieved in view of the cam or tapered construction of the alignment member when viewed in side elevation.
Replaceable washer elements on aerial projectiles are generally well known and examples will be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,271 issued May 18, 1976 to Kurtz et al, relating to a dart and U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,330 issued July 1, 1980 to Kosbab, and directed to a broadhead arrowhead. In the former patent, a variable number and sizes of washers are adapted to be axially aligned intermediate the body and head of the dart for the purpose of selectively regulating the overall weight and length characteristics while in the latter patent, a bladed broadhead arrow is disclosed including a plurality of removably blade members the angular disposition of which may be modified through the use of a conical or tapered washer member.
With the use of the instant alignment device, the axial disposition of any of numerous types of broadhead arrowheads may be manipulated with respect to the longitudinal axis of an arrow shaft by a simple action. By slightly loosening the arrowhead from its attachment to the shaft and by rotating a single member having opposite faces which are slightly tapered with respect to one another, subsequent tightening of the arrowhead to the shaft sandwiches the washer member therebetween and alters the disposition of the axis of the arrowhead with respect to the arrow shaft axis. Testing of the balance or alignment of any broadhead arrow is accomplished merely by spinning the arrow between the hands and on its point whereupon any evidence of misalignment between the head and shaft of the arrow will be immediately apparent by a wobbling of the arrow. With the present device, a simple radial displacement of the alignment member alters the relative alignment between the shaft and arrowhead axes to rectify any misalignment therebetween.
Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is to provide an improved broadhead arrow with an axial alignment device including a washer-like member having non-parallel first and second cam faces and which is disposed intermediate the arrowhead and arrow shaft.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved broadhead arrow with an axial alignment device including an arrow shaft provided with a threaded forward insert for receiving a broadhead mounting stud with an angularly displaceable tapered washer therebetween having indicia thereon selectively displaced with respect to indicia on the forward portion of the arrow shaft.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved broadhead arrow and with axial alignment device comprising an angularly displaceable split lock washer having non-parallel first and second faces and disposed intermediate the forward end of an arrow shaft and an arrowhead.
These and other objects in view which will more readily appear as the nature of the invention is better understood, the invention consists of the novel construction, combination and arrangement of parts hereinafter more fully described, illustrated and claimed with reference being made to the attached drawing.